1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing methanol by reacting a gas mixture containing hydrogen and carbon monoxide and/or carbon dioxide over a catalyst.
2. Background Art
It is known that methanol can be prepared from H and CO and/or CO.sub.2 over copper-containing catalysts. It is also known that catalysts containing not only copper but also zinc oxide, zirconium oxide and, if desired, further oxides can be used for this purpose (GB-A 2 151 498, U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,520, Y. Nitta et al., Catal. Lett. 1994, 26, 345-354). Although the catalysts known hitherto do give usable space-time yields in the synthesis of methanol, it is desirable to increase these further. Moreover, the known catalysts frequently contain additives which make it more difficult to dispose of or reprocess the used catalyst. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide, by use of an improved catalyst, a methanol-preparation process having a higher space-time yield, where the catalyst should if possible contain no toxic or otherwise harmful components.